


La Princesa y El Fantasma

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Creepy Mexican Ghost Stories [5]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - The Princess and the Frog (2009) Fusion, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A young woman who don't believe in fairy tales, until one day her life changed forever when she meets the ghost of a musician during a party.





	1. Kissing a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> The Princess and the Frog is my favorite movie ever.
> 
> This is similar to the opening scene where Tiana reads the story with Charlotte, so Frida and Maricela are younger.

“...they were married, and lived happily ever after, the end!”

Frida made a face while her friend Maricela cheered. Listening to her mom read fairy tales, especially ones involving kissing ghosts, was not her idea of a good time. 

“Ooh I just love that story!” Maricela sighed

“We know Maricela! You ask to read that story every time we come over, but…” Frida could practically hear the teasing smirk in her voice, “would you kiss a ghost if it would turn into a prince?”

"Hola Maricela"

"Papi look at my dress it's pretty!"

Frida said "Mama there is nothing in todo el mundo i would never kiss a ghost."

Carmela giggled "Frida it's just a Spanish urban legend about a young woman who kisses a ghost."

Frida facepalmed.

Later at Frida's house

Frida was sleeping until she heard beautiful guitar music just out her window.

Frida said "Uh-oh" as guitar music becoming creepy.

Frida saws the ghost of a guitarist which cause her to scream and run out of her room.


	2. Don't Use the Spray

Present Day....

Puertas by Radio Fanjul playing as Frida brushes her teeth, takes a bath and put on her work clothes.

She rides her bicycle to a botanica where she works.

Ghostly moan, evil laugh and woman scream

"Suarez"

Frida gives a pregnant woman a spray.

"Whatever you do don't use the spray because it attracts evil spirits and....."

"SUAREZ!!!"

"Uh-oh"

"My water broke it's time!"

"Don't worry i'll call the ambulance before my boss found out about this"

Frida calls 911.

"Suarez what seems to be the problem"

"It's this pregnant woman who was abused by her ex boyfriend for attracting ghosts, but her water broke and wants to the hospital"

"Suarez Suarez Suarez a pregnant woman sees......."

They heard a shop keepers bell.

"Hi Frida!"

"Oh hey Maricela"

"Guess what my little sister have a quinceanera tonight"

Frida squealed "I'm so proud of you" as she hugged Maricela.

"But i had to help a pregnant woman give birth"

Maricela shudders in disgust "That's okay i make the baby clothes"

A man's jaw dropped.


	3. The Quinceanera

Tango music playing as fathers and daughters dance.

Frida said "Happy Quinceanera"

"Gracias Frida"

"Frida!!!"

"Yes Maricel........"

Frida saws Maricela wearing a pink dress.

" Maricela what are you wearing" Frida said

"It's my Quinceanera dress"

Frida facepalmed but she heard creepy guitar music.

"Frida do you hear something."

"Uh Frida are you okay" Maricela said as Frida's eyes turned ghostly green.

"Uh-oh?"

Frida walked to the woods.

Frida heard a soft mexican male voice and her eyes turn back to normal. 

"Hola"

Frida screamed.

Manny gasped "No no no I didn't mean to scare you"

He came out from the shadows. Frida had never seen anything like him. He had a ghostly green glow. He is similar to his late father Rodolfo Rivera. He wears a tattered black suit that shows his ribs. He had bright green eyes and had a scar over the left eye.

"I'm Manny Rivera what's yours"

"I-i'm Frida Suarez"

Manny kissed Frida's hand which scares her.

Creepy musical saw playing as people dancing.

Manny said "May I have a dance."

Frida gulped "Y-yes"

They began to dance. 


	4. Manny's Song

Manny Rivera skipped merrily through the cemetery humming a little tune to himself while playing his guitar.

He then playing his guitar while also continuing to hum his little song. Now unknown to him, his humming was being heard all through the cemetery.

Frida and Maricela went to the cemetery but when she heard the mysterious and beautiful voice echoing through the trees she became curious.

"Do you hear that Maricela?" She asked Maricela. "Beautiful isn't it? Let's check it out."

"I don't know Frida"

"I heard a voice when i was little."

Frida heard Manny's beautiful guitar playing which makes her sing. She tried to stop herself from singing a hauntingly beautiful song, but failed. "Frida are you okay" Frida shakes her head. "Of course i'm okay right"


	5. Don't Kiss a Ghost

Frida was playing her guitar while wearing a bright red dress that Maricela made.

But she heard the same guitar music and see the same ghost boy.

"Very funny Manny I bet you didn't scare me"

Manny bows, but his head falls off.

Frida screamed.

Manny said "No no no I didn't mean to scare you." As he reattached his head.

Frida is shaking in fear.

Manny remember that his mother used to sing to him when he was alive.

Manny clears his throat and began to sing in his soft yet energetic tone.

Frida remembers a song that her father used to sing.

But when Manny accidentally kisses Frida, something's scary happens.

"Dios mio"

Frida said "Uh-oh" as she saws her ghostly hands.

Frida look at herself in the mirror and realized that she kisses a ghost.

Frida screamed.

"Frida just calm down"

"What did you do to me?!"


	6. Being a Ghost Isn't Fun

"How could this happen!?"

"Kissing a ghost is a supernatural yet dangerous thing."

"It's your fault that i become a ghost."

"My fault how could be my fault?!"

Thunder crash

"Great now what"

Manny takes Frida to the cemetery where he was buried.

"Frida i'm sorry i didn't know what happened. It was my old friend who murdered me after i tried to get home to my family."

Frida covers her mouth with her hands.

"Uh-oh"

Manny takes a deep breath and began to sing.

~Ya no te burlarás más, lujuriosa mariposa. Día y noche revoloteando de aquí para allá~

Frida and Manny sings.

~Señoras perturbadoras en su sueño Pequeño narciso, adonis de amor.~


End file.
